ayuda externa
by lik98
Summary: hola quise mejorar y resubir este fanfic pro en fin a leer aviso super crossover y posible segundo capitulo ustedes elijen


Era un dia normal en la ciudad de magnolia, niños corriendo, ancianos paseando, pájaros cantando y en el gremio mas poderoso y famoso del lugar fairy tail se llevaba a cabo una de sus tantas peleas en grupo, un trozo de hielo por acá, un rayo por allá, Erza comiendo su adorado pastel en la barra, si todo normal excepto que cierto dragon slayer de fuego que salía del lugar hecho una fiera, capaz de convertir en carbón al primer desgraciado que se le tope en frente, para su suerte Grey Laxus y Gajeel se entretuvieron entre ellos

AAGH ya no los aguanto- dijo natsu echando humo – necesito a alguien que me entienda

Así el salamander se dirigió a un callejón **y cuando se aseguro que nadie lo veía tomo de su chaleco una extraña tiza que parecía brillar. Con ella dibujo un gran circulo en una pared, de repente en el circulo aparecieron unas extrañas letras **

**Bien diré el maldito lema- exclamo Natsu con fastidio **

"**nunca me vencerán, siempre derrotare a la oscuridad**_, el miedo no me hará fallar, aquellos que me quieran dañar perderán y entre los héroes ganare y nunca por vencido me daré"_

De pronto el circulo se ilumino y nuestro héroe entro en el , de pronto apareció en un lugar completamente distinto era una especie de bar, uno muy moderno por cierto tenia un escenario con karaoke, una rockola, una gran mesa de pool, varias mesas y sillas algunas ocupadas por gente y una gran pista de baile en desuso, tenia en una parad pegado "bar de héroes ", Natsu ignoro todo eso y se dirigió a la barra dirigida por un hombre mayor en esmoquin, de pelo con canas y cara llena de arrugas con un peinado para atrás y un gran bigote negro, se sentó en unos de los bancos del lugar y ordeno

Un whisky por favor y que sea bien fuerte – pidió el pelirrosa

Trabajando- dijo el cantinero alcanzándole un vaso hasta el tope de la bebida pedida

Gracias Alfed

De nada joven Natsu-(antes que lo piensen no, no es el Alfred de batman )

El joven Dragneel tomo un largo trago de la bebida y luego cuando dejo el vaso casi vacio cuando estaba apunto de pedir el segundo ,3 figuras aparecieron y se acercaron al joven pelirosa

Una era alta llevaba una túnica negra una gran espada en la espalda tenía el pelo naranja y una expresión serena el otro era un poco mas bajo tenía un traje naranja con una cinta con una placa de metal en la frente y era rubio llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara

Hola Natsu- dijo el primero sentándose junto al otro

Púdrete Ichigo – dijo el mencionado sin voltear

Parece que tenemos un malhumorado aquí – dijo Naruto, mientras hacia una seña para que el cantinero les diera unos chupitos- ya cambia esa cara si no parecerás sasuke

Si dile a tus viejos amigos tu problema Natsu – hablo el shinigami sustituto

Se los pongo así Lucy y el resto- expreso Natsu deprimido

Ohh- los otros dos cambiaron la cara a una mas comprensiva- y ahora que paso?

Verán estaba yendo al gremio como todos los días, esperaba poder hablar con lucy invitarla a salir y declararme, pero parece que al cabeza de hierro de Gajeel no se le ocurrió nado mejor que empujarme haciendo que salga volando directo hacia Laxus tirando se cerveza luego el me disparo directo hacia Grey y al final todos nos metimos en una pelea todos contra todos y cuando me di cuenta Lucy ya no estaba – finalizo el relato Natsu luego de dejarse caer la cabeza en la barra

Wow tengo que ir a tu gremio un dia de estos, pero Vamos Natsu a todos aquí nos a pasado algo parecido – dijo Naruto y era cierto casi todos en ese lugar tenían el mismo problema que el dragon slayer o no podían decirle lo que sentían a su chica o estaban cansados de sus amistades- digo mírame a mi quiero decirle lo que siento a Hinata pero si lo hago tendré que lidiar con todo su clan- finalizo el rubio con un escalofrió al imaginarse tal cosa

A mi me pasa lo mismo. si le dijera lo que siento a Rukia ,Byakuya me cortaría a la mitad con su zanpakuto - luego le dio un larga trago a su vaso- enserio hombre salvo a tu maldita hermana de morir rostizada por un pájaro de fuego luego de conocerla solo por unos meses arriesgando mi vida y tu que hiciste NADA te quedaste ahí parado como un bobalicón pensando a quien le hacías caso o a tu mujer muerta o tus padres muertos enserio lo que ese imbécil necesita es que una mujer lo viole a ese bastardo

Bueno olvidemos todo y divirtámonos para eso venimos - dijo el Dragneel- por cierto y Luffy donde se metió?

Dijo que su tripulación ha estado sospechando de que desaparecía muy seguido así que no va a venir por un rato hasta que todo se calme – hablo el rubio mientras pedia unos tragos de vodka

Si ahora que lo pienso nunca nadie nota que faltamos mucho a veces o algo?- se pregunto Ichigo

No, siempre y cuando estemos presentes al momento de ir y patearle el culo al villano de turno no nos dirán nada – dijo natsu- lo que me parece mas extraño es que un dia de la nada aparesca un chico de entre 10 y 15 años y luego de un tiempo pasa a 2000 sujetos que estuvieron entrenando toda su vida .

Bueno nosotros fuimos elegidos para asegurar que el mal no triunfe y todo eso-dijo ichigo- lo que no entiendo es que no tenemos miedo de enfrentarnos a tipos que pueden destruir el mundo con las manos desnudad y no podemos ir con la chica que nos gusta y decirle te amo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ese tipo de cosas

Bueno pues goku-san nos enseño y el a pesar de que es el guerrero mas fuerte pero un idiota en el amor- Natsu dio un largo sorbo a su vaso

Bueno ya olvidemos todo y festejemos- dijo Naruto

Alguien dijo festejar- hablo un muchacho acercándose con un grupo detrás suyo

Vaya si son el anticuario en persona- se burlo Ichigo- Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Seiya y Ranma

en persona

Un gusto también copia de segunda- respondió yusuke poniendo frente a frente contra ichigo

Cuando parecía que una pelea se les venia encima kenshin se interpuso entre ambos guerreros espirituales

Vamos chicos cálmense no querrán comenzar la tercera guerra mundial- intento tranquilizarlos el ex battousai el destajador

En retrospectiva cada ves que peleamos estamos a nivel de una guerra creo que ya estaríamos por la 145º guerra mundial – hablo Inuyasha

Si como en nuestro ultimo encuentro, por poco destruimos las paredes dimensionales- recordó Seiya. A todos les salió una carcajada general

A todos les vino a la memoria un recuerdo no muy lejano de una guerra todos vs todos en la que se incluyo magia, alquimia, robots mechas, pistolas, espadas, puños, poderes misticos y mil formas de combate

Y por que había sido la ultima ves?- hablo Naruto- un traidor, alguien le robo la novia a alguien o que?

Creo que fue porque Luffy se comió el ultimo maní de Natsu- recordó Ranma

…

…

…

JAJAJAJA- una gran risa general se escucho en todo el lugar

Si que somos una manga de brutos – hablo el caballero santo

Si, me imagino luego de esto erza diciéndome "Natsu no es para reír la existencia es muy importante"- hablo el hijo de Igneel

Sakura diría lo mismo claro con un golpe en la cabeza y un rubio idiota de regalo incluido- dijo el jinchuriki

Aome diría algo como "Inuyasha abajo"- dijo Inuyasha imitando la vos de Aome tan bien que si se cayo de fauces al piso- diablos ahora ni siquiera podre molestarla a espaldas

Jajaja te lo ganas por boca floja Inuyasha- su burlo Ranma - y ustedes que hacían antes que llegáramos?

Intentamos Subirle la moral al come fuego- hablo Ichigo

Que te pasa natsu- hablo el hombre-bestia

Nada, es que cada ves que quiero decirle a lucy lo que siento alguien o algo se pone en medio

Te entiendo a la perfeccion Natsu- dijo Ranma- cada ves que quiero decirle lo que siento a Akane alguien se mete, o Kuno o Ryoga se vienen con lo mismo y terminamos peleando o sino aparece Shampoo y si no es Shampoo es Ukyo y si no es kodachi y asi sigue y sigue

Bueno olvidemos todo y festejemos- propuso Naruto

En ese momento apareció otro rubio en escena llevaba un saco rojo, tenia el pelo recogido en una gran trensa y tenia una pierna robotica

Hey Edward - pregunto Seiya

Hola chicos- saludo el nuevo integrante del grupo- que hacen?

Íbamos a beber, nos acompañas?- dijo kenshin

Hoy y siempre – respondió

Asi fue como todos comenzaron a beber ríos y ríos de alcohol y amedida que la cantidad de bebida consumida aumentaba también los integrantes, cada ves mas y mas gente se veía como Eren Jaeger, heero yui,, yugi muto y mas personas se unieron a la fiesta.

Por hip por hip porque comenzamos este bar para comenzar? Dattebayo – pregunto naruto victima de la bebida

Veníamos aquí cuando nadie miraba para entrenar para ser mas fuertes- le respondió ichigo con una vos ronca un fuerte sonrojo en la cara– es casi gracioso como todos se tragan en cuento de en 2 semanas de entrenamiento paso a personas que estuvieron entrenando toda su vida

Asi, luego cuando no avanzamos mas convertimos el lugar en un bar- hablo el rubio- de todas formas tuvimos que esperar no podíamos aparecer de la nada y con poderes mounstruosos para acabar con el mundo, si no mal recuerdo yo ya controlaba a kurama a los 12 y tu tenias tu bankai y tu holow a los 13 no ichigo?

Si asi fue- recordó el shinigami, luego volteo hacia natsu que bebía un barril al mejor estilo cana - natsu que pasa? Normalmente necesita barriles para calentar la garganta

Chicos ya no lo aguanto iré con Lucy ahora mismo y pobre del que se meta en medio- dijo el salamander mientras todos veían como se iba muchos aplaudían y chiflaban apoyando a Natsu

Bien Natsu ve por ella- le dijo Ichigo, una ves fuera – muy bien todos vamos a ayudarlo

Porque?- dudo Naruto

Porque es nuestro amigo y lo queremos apoyar

...

…

…

Y porque si le rechazan no quiero estar escuchándolo por horas como lamenta todo en esta vida mientras se emborracha hasta la muerte - todos le dan la razón y fueron directo a magnolia detrás de Natsu

Diablos, ya es de noche – decía Natsu mientras caminaba por la ciudad vacía- ahí esta la casa de luce, mejor me apuro ojala no este dormida

Natsu entro por la ventana como de costumbre

Mientras tanto

Oigan y como haremos para ayudar a el dragonsito?- pregunto inuyasha al grupo de almenos 50 sujetos escondidos "hábilmente" detrás de una roca

Todos pensaron

Tengo una idea- dijo Edward

Cual? – preguntaron el resto

No hay tiempo para explicar pero necesitamos a una mano gigantesca- decía mientras miraba entre el grupo a Eren

Porque presiento que esto me va a doler- dijo mientras varios del grupo se acercaban con espadas pistolas y otras armas para lastimarlo

Mientras tanto

Natsu entro a la evitación de la rubia y vio todo a alrededor un cuarto olio la fragancia de la chica en cada esquina del lugar y quedo embobado un buen rato con ese olor era como una droga para el, usando todo su poder mental fue a buscar a la chica y la encontró dormida en su cama, el rostro de la rubia era apacible y para el dragnel parecía un angel

Luce, lucy levantate- la llam aba mientras la zarandeaba suavemente

Eh… que natsu?- dijo la chica medio dormida – donde estabas? Desapareciste todo el dia?- dijo una ves despabilada

Eso no importa luce , tengo algo muy importante para decirte

Y que es?-pregunto la heartfilia, primero su amigo se va todo el dia, luego la preocupaba y ahora la despertaba a mitad de la noche

Bueno es … es que te-te-tengo algo para decirte

…

…

…

…

Y bien?- dijo algo harta de esperar

Es que lucy yo

CRASH

Natsu no pudo seguir, un gran ruido se escucho desde afuera. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y lo vieron

En el rio frente a la casa de lucy y en gran parte de la calle( parcialmente destruida) se podía observar una gran roca tenia marcas de golpes, cortes, balas, partes quemadas y mas pero entre todo eso se distinguían unas palabras

"lucy te amo con todo el corazón natsu"

Ambos miraron el mensaje en la piedra y luego lucy volteo a ver a natsu

Natsu tu hiciste esto?

Bueno… unos amigos me ayudaron- decía el chico rojo como un tomate

Y lo que dice es verdad?

Si es verdad luc…- no pudo seguir la chica se le vino en cima y se apodero de sus labios

Yo también te amo natsu- el chico estaba anonadado pero eso no impidió que se posesionaria de los labios de la chica y luego del resto del cuerpo

Mientras tanto a algunas calles de allí

Muy bien, natsu lo hizo – decía edward mientras los miraba con unos prismaticos

Ed, no debarias dejarlos en pas- decía ichigo al lado suyo

Si solo dejame ver cuando le saca el sosten, apuesto a que es copa D

EDWARD- ( que loquillo no?)

Esta bien esta bien- y guardo los prismaticos

Era necesario cortarme todo el brazo?- decía eren

Si sino no te transformas- respondió naruto

Saben con un tajo en el dedo vasta

Mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo el rubio

Oigan mejor larguémonos de aquí antes de que alguien venga- dijo Ranma

Por aquí vino el ruido- dijo una vos

Espera erza

Gray-sama por favor espere a juvia

Chicos a correr como con los policías de Tijuana- hablo ichigo y todos desaparecieron del lugar

Una semana después

Natsu y Lucy ya eran pareja oficial (como que la gigantesca piedra en el rio no ayudo mucho a ocultarlo) todo parecía tranquilo hasta que cierto día un gran portal se abrió en el techo del gremio dejando salir a todos los heroes

Hola natsu como andas- decía ichigo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras todos los demás se levantaban

Que diablos hacen aquí?- cuestiono el dragneel olvidando que todo el gremio los miraba boquiabierto

Bueno te lo explicare- decía el cabeza de zanahoria – digamos que yo y naruto tuvimos la idea de seguir tu ejemplo pero nos salió el tiro por la culata y ahora tenemos a byakuya y al clan hyuga tras nosotros

Eso los explica a ustedes pero y el resto?- cuestiono el dragneel

Se nos ocurrió escapar a otros mundos pero la terminamos cagando y ahora tenemos a todos nuestros conocidos dirigiéndose para aca- termino de explicar naruto

Son unos hijos de…

Natsu tu conoces a estas personas- pregunto erza desde atrás del pelorosa

Los conocía porque estoy a punto de matarlos- natsu se trono los dedos listo para matarlos

Lo siento pero el rubio es nuestro- dijo entrando Neji Hyuga seguido de su clan y luego el resto de los conocidos

Kurosaki prepárate- decía Byakuya sacando su zanpakuto

Naruto explicanos esto- decía hinata con los konoha 11 detrás de ella

Justo cuando el caos estaba por desatarse

YA CALLENSE- grito natsu a todo pulmon ( aunque algunos juraron mas un rugido de un dragon)- escuchen lo que pasa es que…

BAM

Alto ahí quedan todos arrestados- un policía seguido por un equipo S.W.A.T. ,tanques y helicópteros armados

Bajo que cargos esta ves?- dijo natsu mientras todos los miraban- quE? no es ni la primera ni ultima ves que nos arrestan

Quemar 118 bares, destruir 50 discotecas, daño a propiedad privada y publica y hacer algo llamado huba huba jamaiquino en un club de strippers

ESO FUE INCRIMINADO- Natsu salto al frente mientras el y el resto de los héroes eran fulminados por la mirasa de sus chicas

Oficial esto seguramente esto es un mal entendido- decía Lucy mientras se calmaba - estos chicos no harian nada de lo que usted dice cierto Natsu ?

La rubia no recibió respuesta porque donde estaban los acusados no había nadie excepto polvo con forma de los buscados

Síganlos que no escapen- dijo el policía mientras los perseguían mientras que los amigos de los seguidos tenían una epica cara de WTF y congelados en el lugar

Oigan haste cuando vamos a correr- decía Seiya mientras todos Iván en una carrera sin fin aparente

Hasta que perdamos a los policías- dijo Naruto- pero que haremos con nuestros amigos

Podemos explicarles todo y listo- hablo Ichigo- pero luego tendríamos que también aguantarlos y dejar nuestras fiestas y reuniones para beber

Sin contar que las chicas no se veian muy felices que digamos- concluyo natsu

…

…

…

Apuren el paso que todavía no salimos de fiore- dijo Natsu mientras los demás lo seguían a una velocidad incalculable

Asi esos poderosos héroes se perdieron en el horizonte escapando de un gupo de policías por sus locuras

FIN ol como andan? Yo bien quise arreglas un poco este fic y corregir ciertas faltas

Ahora quisieran que suva un segunda cap o lo dejo asi no mas? Dejen su respuesta ciaossu


End file.
